twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerri Lynn Hauge
A mercenary with super-strength, impenetrable skin and wilful charms. She has no recollection of her life before the shift, having woken up from a three month coma. The mercenary now works as Calvin Ford's bodyguard, and has gotten involved with the vampires (Scarlett and Darryl) as their "daytime" guardian. She is friendly as she is deadly, and has her own tirade of weaknesses. __TOC__ Abilities Metallic Skin Her skin took a golden glow and developed metallic properties, which thus made her body a weapon on itself. Her skin is impenetrable, but she bares "soft spots" that could be defined as a weakness but a necessity to her anatomy: her groin and inner thighs, the spot between her shoulder blades, the back of her neck and the tips of her breasts. Her lips are soft, but not a weakness, she is still kissable, and not entirely the "tin woman" she is notably referred as. Physical Enhancements She gained super strength. She is the modern day she-hulk, seemingly invincible with extremely fast metabolism, but she upholds many drawbacks when not too careful. Jerri can burn out, still rather human beneath the permanent physical change. She is still prone to the confines of mortality, even as an "upgrade," she could still die like anyone else. Her greatest weakness is her head, the most "tender" spot of her metallic body. Any damage done could put her in risk of a coma, far more detrimental than what exhaustion would do. Even with her strength meeting its mask, she is still capable of defending herself except that the hits recieved will be more critical. She malfunctions in a way that is similar to robots when doused with water, instead of the visible short circuit, she collapses inward - implode - and head for a coma if she isn't helped in time. Her skin will make it difficult to tell whether or not she's been extremely hurt, but her eyes will take on a darker hue, from jade green (normal - full strength), murky green (moderate - replenishes by eating ample amounts of food) and then black (critical condition - most vulnerable, may need outside help). Ex: Powerful elemental magic, specifically fire or electricity could put her into critical condition. Ingesting very lethal poisons - her coma could be chemical induced. Very severe trauma to the head. To recover from minor damages and to refuel her strength, Jerri would need to eat. She packs power bars on her missions, but a full and hearty meal keeps her strength up to bar. She is like the energizer bunny that can power up or down. Biological Profile Appearance Jerri Lynn Hauge is five-seven and she weighs 146lbs, the extra weight added by her metallic skin. Her body is taught, slender, with fine curvatures in the right places with seemingly long legs. She has piercing green eyes, bright emerald hues and wild auburn hair that fall past her shoulders and framing her gracefully sharp features. When she smiles, she looks very much like a cat with dimples. Her attire consists of skin tight clothing, casual where and even body suits from time to time. She often wears boots and sneakers, and her heels are kept for formal events; especially when she's representing Calvin Ford. Personal Belongings Personality Jerri is assertive, an alpha female who doesn't wear the feminist panties, but carries a strong sense of pride. She is charming as she spontaneous, with a huge temper if someone were to mess with her the wrong way. She is friendly, flirtatious and confident in her sexuality - as in, she isn't insecure with her looks. The insecurity comes from the fact that she has amnesia, and there is a strong sense of awkwardness when it comes to her dealing with certain, emotional situations. She is almost like a baby who had started over with feelings. When it comes to executing her kills, she grows cold, pragmatic and frighteningly playful. She doesn't mean to "toy with her food," but a grin sparks her face with her satisfaction when the last trigger is pulled. She follows a certain honor code that most mercenaries/hitperson adhere to: no innocents and no kids. She doesn't make unnecessary kills, but rather avoids them. She is also loyal to her clients; currently, her loyalty is to Calvin Ford and those associated with him, as well as the few friends she have. She still carries out her mercenary missions, however, but Calvin comes first. Likes - Food - Guns - Sex - Money - Her "job" - Kids - Traveling Dislikes - Her physical limitations - Unnecessary kills - Demons - "Magic" - because she's so susceptible to metaphysical forces - Being forced to do anything - Power abuse Strengths - Body; her meta capabilities - Charms; she's a flirt - Efficient work; she gets the job done - Loyalty; to her clients and to her friends Weaknesses - Mind: Jerri has amnesia which omits everything predating the shift, this puts her in a situation where anything that would help ease this flaw would open her up. - Heart: she can get overly passionate or she'll invest too much. - Head: the most vulnerable part of her body History Jerri's life truly began in a hospital, where she had woken up with a cast and a major case of amnesia where she had remembered nothing prior to the shift. She had been in a three month coma, for reasons she couldn't pinpoint except that she felt extremely sick as "memory sensations" stirred as she tried to remember. The memory that clung to her nostrils was sulfur, which would later explain her discomfort and dislike toward demons. When she was released, Jerri was back home in her apartment in China Town above Mao's Gift Shop. She didn't dwell too long in her amnesiac issue, and moved on toward creating new missions as she continued her job. She knew for certain who and what she was, Jerri Lynn Hauge, meta-mercenary for hire. She was good at killing, and had herself available for the clients in her blackbook and new. Instead of lingering or moping on her amnesia, Jerri decided that she'd start over and create new memories, even if it meant making kills for a couple thousand bucks. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Meta Human Alliance Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Meta Human Alliance